


Supernaturally Good Omens

by ritastyxx (jackiesjunkie)



Series: Crack!fic oneshots [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Agender Character, Alcohol, No beta we fall like Crowley, Non-binary character, One Shot, They/them prounouns, crack!fic, stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiesjunkie/pseuds/ritastyxx
Summary: Crack!fic to end all Crack!fic. Pure and utter nonsense. Reader gets stuck in an elevator with actors from a fan convention.





	Supernaturally Good Omens

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been stuck in an elevator nor have I been to a fan convention. This is for fun, not for reality. Remember young'uns, crack!fic is meant to make you question if the author was on crack when they were writing it. I know this isn't great writing. It isn't supposed to be. It's just an exercise to get me back into the habit of writing.
> 
> Also, I currently like the name Jae so you may see it for various characters.

Jae got on an elevator pulling a large suitcase. Inside (for easy transportation purposes of course) are multiple bottles of alcohol and mixers. They were on their phone looking at something not paying attention to who else was on the elevator when they got on. After the doors close, they looked up. With them are Rob Benedict, Richard Speight Jr., Mark Pellegrino, David Tennant and Michael Sheen. Jae had forgotten the fan convention that was going on this weekend. About the time their brain catches up with their eyes, the power goes out and the elevator shudders to a halt. The emergency lighting kicks in. Richard is the closest to the emergency phone/call button and he calls down to maintenance. He relays your situation to whoever answers & receives the message that the storm outside has caused massive damage around the city and it could be a few hours before emergency services can get to you. Fortunately for all of you, the weather was relatively cool for this time of year and the hotel had stupidly cold air conditioning so no one had to worry about overheating anytime soon.

"For Go... Sa... SOMEONE'S sake!" All eyes turn to Jae. They point at Richard. "I'm blaming you." They laugh as they point at each of the men. "God, Satan, Angel, Demon, Trickster."

Mark grins, "So what does that make you?"

Jae glanced down at the suitcase. "The bartender apparently." They squatted down and unzipped the suitcase, opening it for everyone to see. "I'll share if you gentlemen will agree to a group photo. I promise to not share it with the entire internet until after you all leave town."

The men all agree and gather around. David has the longest arms so Jae give him their phone to take the picture. They pulled out plastic cups, mixer and booze. The only thing missing was ice. Everyone gets as comfortable as possible in the elevator and tells stories about working on the shows, convention stories, etc while waiting. Jae found themself getting pleasantly buzzed as everyone all shared drinks and listened to the actors talking. 

Jae told them a little about themself, yes they watch both Supernatural and Good Omens. Jae swore they're not a creepy fan stalker. Jae sheepishly admitted they forgot the convention was this weekend because their neighbor's tree had fallen on their house and the insurance company had put them up in the hotel until the roof could get fixed. After a couple hours everyone had relaxed and was laughing from the alcohol. Jae joined in laughing and joking about the characters the men play. 

Jae laughing, mentioned the what if idea of a crossover. "It could happen. Crowley and Aziraphale could have jobs in America. As long as this Crowley (motions toward David) doesn't meet up with Crowley (waves a hand toward the elevator door) cause that would just confuse the fuck out of everyone." They paused as another idea came to mind. "Never... For the love of ANYONE... Never read the fanfic. Promise me that. I've read it. Some of it is good, there's some talented writers out there. But you... No. No reading. You would accidentally find the fic that would traumatize you for life. Don't do it. Never ever ever." They ramble with a hint of drunken slur. "Especially don't read mine. Not that it's traumatizing but that would just be WAY too fucking weird."

"Wait. Why do you have so much booze?" Mark asked finally.

"Plot hole!" Jae laughed and shook their head. "Early birthday gift? There is only one store in the town where I live that sells alcohol and the next closest town is over an hour away. So the masochist who owns the store jacks his prices up like he's selling oil. Everything is a hell of a lot cheaper here in the city so I decided why not stock up? Normally this much would last me 6 months given the amount of company I don't typically have at my house."

"When's your birthday?" Michael asked.

"In 4 months."

"Happy birthday!" Came the chorus of cries from the men.

A loud banging noise came from outside the elevator. Everyone's attention turned to the door of the elevator where after a few more minutes of banging, the face of a firefighter was visible. He confirmed that no one was in need of medical attention then explained that they had secured the elevator. The firefighters assisted everyone with climbing out of the elevator. It really was a weekend that none of the participants would ever forget. And if the story occasionally came up in later fan conventions... well, shit happens. 


End file.
